


Episode 30

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Communication, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Planning Adventures, Plans, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: the quad practices good communication habits while making plans to go skydiving
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	Episode 30

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> episode 31: the quad goes skydiving

"Absolutely fucking not," Sollux says, and you _have_ to roll your eyes. He's been glubbing about pointless ship since the idea of "skydiving" was first raised, and you've had it up to your earfins. "I—"

" _You_ can fly! So can Aradia! Shoal what's the problem with all of us going skydiving if you can _literally_ fly yourshellf trout of there the minute you decide yoa're done!?"

You think that last sentence might have ended on an interrobang if the motion to repeal your Ancestor's one time ban on treasonous punctuation (what the even _fuck_ ) wasn't stalled out in one of the many court and advisory systems.

As it is, Eridan raises an eyebrow at you (or maybe it's because of the sheer amount of fish puns) and Aradia takes it upon herself to scoop you up for a hug. This is dirty pool (you're still mad that this expression has nothing to do with water, and you're going to keep pretending it has everything to do with actual swimming pools until you're forced to acknowledge otherwise) because she is _so warm_ and you are literally always down for a cuddle.

Sollux has gone silent, which is an achievement in and of itself, and enough to make you feel a flicker of guilt. "Sollux, I'm sorry, I—"

You are passed to Sollux. This is a common occurrence, and would usually end with you biting someone for their presumptions, but he is also warm, and again, more dirty pool.

" _I'm_ sorry," he says, and it is in enough of a whisper to be for your fins alone. "Skydiving does actually sound kinda fun, I just wanted to rile ED up a little bit and apparently hit the wrong target. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm going crazy," you tell him, and that's enough for him to put you back down and your three (much, _much_ , even Aradia's got you bat by four inches and you are trying not to be annoyed) taller quadmates to wrap you up in affection and love. "I mean, I'm fine! It's not like the voices of the Emissaries to the Lords of the Outer Ring or even the Lords themselves have gotten any louder than their usual whisper, it's just...oh my cod there's so much _bureaucracy_ and other pointless ship and pike! I'm not _bad_ at it, but that doesn't mean I want to be buried in it conchstantly!"

"Which is why I suggested skydiving," Eridan points out, and you _maybe_ want to snap at him for sounding so amused at your plight. "You seariously need a break."

"Then it's decided!" Aradia is all smiles and enthusiasm on the regular, but that has never stopped you from enjoying her delight. "Skydiving all around. We don't even need to use a plane! Sollux and I can take you up, and—"

"Parachutes," Eridan says, using the firm voice of command that you and Sollux still think he picked up at your Ancestor's old Academy for potential fleet officers. "We're takin parachutes with us."

"Oh come on," Sollux says, and the grin he flashes you on the sly has you smiling in return. "Why would you need a parachute when you've got me to catch you?"

And just like that, everything's back to normal—

Oh, well—normal, except for the fact that you are _totally_ going skydiving.


End file.
